


Bullet

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark inadvertently saves Lex's life...again...but this time, more about him is revealed to Lex than he'd anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

The black velvet sky seemed to cling to every corner, wrap around the towering opulent buildings, and push back against every street light. Stars twinkled above metropolis but were drowned out by the city’s lights. With a sigh, Clark stared up at the sky, suddenly missing the familiar glow of distant stars that shone with brilliance in the rurality of Smallville.

Things had been going well at The Daily Planet, but it never got easier to go to these things. Even in his usual button down shirt and dress pants, Clark felt out of place, like he was constantly lying…because he was. He could never truly be himself unless he was wearing the suit and cape. And now, dressed to the nines in a lamb-soft tux, he felt incredibly unfamiliar in his own skin. 

Pushing down his trepidation, he put on his best air of confidence and walked towards the monolithic glass doors. His press badge flopped against his chest as he strolled into the ocean of finely dressed men and women.

It was difficult to admit, but the reason anxiety was churning in the pit of Clark’s stomach was because he had to interview Lex tonight. Needless to say, they were no longer on friendly terms. Even so, it was disconcerting how often Clark thought of his former friend. 

Kent forced himself into the heart of the room, swiveling his head to take stock of who was at the gala. The party read like the Who’s Who of Metropolis, with prominent businesspeople, politicians, and socialites circling like sharks in a tank. 

He tried to blend in, accepting an hor d'oeuvre and grabbing a glass of champagne. He drank it a little too fast, but luckily no one was watching and it wouldn’t affect him anyway. Luckily, he saw a few familiar faces in the crowd and made small talk with them until they were whisked away on more important business. In the absence of the two people he knew, he suddenly felt very alone in the crowded room once more. Kent tried not to exude “awkward” as he exited the center of the sea of people and clung near the edge of the crowd. 

“Well…well…well,” said a silk voice. Clark turned to see Lex, a slight grin on his face. He was immaculately dressed in a suit that must have cost thousands of dollars. It clung to the lithe, muscular shape of his body. “Look what the cat dragged in,” he ceased his circling around Clark like a vulture and stood in front of him.

“Lex,” Clark tried to regard him cooly, but seeing Lex’s steel gray eyes made something in him shiver.

“I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised to see you here,” Lex took a sip of champagne. “You do have a most influential column at The Daily Planet.”

“Th…thanks,” Clark awkwardly pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 

“It wasn’t a compliment Clark, just an observation,” Lex took another sip of his golden champagne. Clark just nodded, lost in the overwhelming desire to reach out and touch Luthor. It seemed like forever since they had seen one another and another life since they’d been friends. 

Something about him was cold, hard, but also beautiful. In the shimmering lights of the gala Clark was somewhat appalled to find that he was outright attracted to Lex. His cologne was intoxicating, the way his lips wrapped around every word…

“Earth to Clark?” Lex seemed annoyed. “I assume you want to ask me questions about the sizable donation to Met U’s research center?”

“I do,” Clark gulped and pulled out the recorder in his breast pocket. “Mr. Luthor,” the formality felt absurd on his lips, and reminded him of Lionel Luthor. 

“Don’t bother Clark, I have an answer to all of your questions, you really don’t even need to ask them. The answers are that I decided to donate to Metropolis University’s scientific research division to help put the university on the map in the minds of the scientific community. A better facility, greater resources and more programs will inevitably lead to scientific breakthroughs.”

“In any specific area?” Clark interjected, causing Lex’s expression to sour. 

“Cancer research for starters,” Lex answered. “But there is no limit to what the bright minds of our students can achieve, whether it’s in the field of medicine, quantum mechanics, astrophysics or anything else for that matter. I look forward to opening the new science wing and watching as students exceed their potential and impact the way we live our lives. The new wing is slated to open in 2020 and will be the first of many Lexcorp contributions to institutions of learning and scientific advancement.”

“Cancer research huh? I wasn’t expecting that to be your answer.”

Lex shifted, coming closer to Clark, “and what did you expect Clark?” 

Shit…now Lex was in his personal space. His eyes were searching Clark’s, boring into his gaze as if he could see into his soul. Lex’s cologne was overwhelming and Clark could smell the champagne on his breath. Despite his best effort not to, Clark listened intently for Lex’s heartbeat, finding himself soothed and hypnotized by the steady beat. 

It was so easy to picture undoing Lex’s tie, tracing the scar on his lip with his tongue, breathing in the scent of sandalwood and spice.

Lex’s eyes narrowed. “What is wrong with you Kent? I asked you a question.”

Clark cleared his throat, trying to ignore the growing erection that savored Lex’s intense glare. “I…uh…I don’t know, I expected you’d be interested in something like…limb regeneration, genetic alterations, the search for alien life…” Clark said the last item on his list with sarcasm which Lex apparently didn’t appreciate. 

Just as Lex was about to offer some witty retort or scathing remark, Clark saw a glint of metal in his peripheral vision. It seemed to happen in slow motion…the glitter of metal under the warm evening lights, a face twisted in anger, moving an arm, Clark connecting in his mind that the man had a weapon. 

He shouted, “gun!” as he reached out to grab Lex. The unidentified man was aiming the weapon at the billionaire playboy and Clark’s first instinct was to protect Luthor. His large hands grasped at Lex’s suit as he both pulled him into a tight embrace and tackled him to the ground. 

Kent used his body as a shield, hearing the roar of the gun firing and feeling bullets whiz past him. In a flurry of panic and chaos, Lex’s body guards descended upon the assailant. People were scattering away from the gunman with gasps and shouts, but all that existed to Clark was the strong pale body beneath him.

It couldn’t have been long, but it felt like an eternity that he was pressed against Lex, his erection now wedged into the juncture of Luthor’s hip. Lex's suit felt impossibly soft, his neck pulsed just inches from Clark’s lips. It was too much, too overwhelming. Lex was like a drug and Clark could no longer resist the urge to dip his head an inch and kiss Lex’s pulse point as his hips slid against Lex’s in search for more friction. 

“Mr. Luthor,” a bodyguard was rushing towards the pair that remained static on the floor. He harshly pushed Clark aside and dragged Lex to his feet. “Mr. Luthor, are you alright?” the man in black asked. “Where the hell were you?” Lex scolded. “Mr. Luthor…” “You’re fired,” he spat, giving the bulky a man a hearty shove before turning towards Clark. He was on the ground staring up at Lex. 

“Clark,” the expression on Lex’s face was softer, concerned almost, “are you alright?” Lex extended a hand and Clark reached up to grab it, allowing himself to be yanked to his feet. “Yeah, I think so,” Clark patted his body down as if he was checking on his well-being. His exploratory search revealed that the side of his suit was torn, the bullet had whizzed right past him, grazing the fabric as it went. 

Lex remained in Clark’s personal space, his eyes washing over the young man’s body in a way that made Clark’s cheeks blaze in a tell-tale blush. He tried to read Lex’s expression but failed to decipher whether it contained curiosity, shock, fury or arousal.

“I think the party’s over.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lex was still raking his eyes over Clark. They stood in stilled shock as the room and it's inhabitants swirled around them in chaos. People were leaving the event and sirens could be heard growing louder as police rushed to the scene. 

The look on Lex's face was not one that Clark had witnessed often. It was an expression of thinly veiled shock, annoyance, and something else, something he couldn't discern. As much as it pained Luthor, he knew that he was again indebted to Clark. He forced a "thank you for saving my life," up past his knotted throat. Kent just nodded like it was nothing. 

"I...I should go," Kent stammered, his endearing awkwardness reminding Lex of their days in Smallville. The older man stepped towards his former friend, the intrepid journalist, closing the space between them in a way that made Clark gulp. The young man felt as though he was about to be devoured by a shark. Lex always did have a way of making him feel vulnerable, as if he wasn't the impenetrable hero he was.

"No," Lex said flatly. "We need to talk," he brought a hand up to his own neck, touching the spot where Clark had kissed him, forcing a bright red flush to wash over Clark who was standing so closely in front of him. His brain still struggled to register that Clark, someone who had left his life on the bitterest of terms, had not only saved his life but had also kissed him...and rubbed a very obvious erection against him.

Clark felt anger spike in his chest. He hated that he was so weak, he hated that he still had feelings for Lex, despite all that Lex had done to him...and Superman. 

"I don't think so, I really should get going," Clark answered.

"Why...have other lives to save?" Lex asked, igniting a spark of fear in Clark's chest. Did he know that Clark was...? "At least let me get you dinner for saving my life."

"Just dinner?" Clark shot back. "I was expecting a truck."

The look on Lex's face twisted...hardened.

"I think that to say a conversation is in order would be an understatement," Lex wasn't moving from his position. He dragged his eyes over Clark's lips, wetting his own with his tongue as he trailed his gaze along Kent's tan neck. Aside from being sandwiched together on the floor, this was the closest he'd been to Clark in years...and it wasn't wholly unpleasant. 

"I don't owe you anything Lex," Clark huffed, his cheeks red, a very apparent erection still straining against his pants that he was trying to cover with his large clasped hands. Just as Clark was turning to leave, he was assaulted by the sight of a stranger coming up to him. 

"Kent!" the stranger shouted. "You're Clark Kent right? From the Daily Planet?" Shit. It was a reporter.

"You just saved Lex Luthor's life! I have to interview you!" the man said enthusiastically. "My name is Kyle Andrews, with the Metropolis Observer," he pointed to his badge. 

"Look Mr. Andrews, I don't want to be rude...I did what anyone would've done...and now I would really like to go home."

"Nonsense!" the reporter threw his hands up. "Come on, you're a reporter, you know a good story when you see one, and this is most certainly a good story."

Clark looked over at Lex who seemed downright perturbed. He didn't appreciate this assassination attempt stealing the limelight from his donation to Met U. Not to mention, the story would make him look weak, like a damsel in distress. And the embarrassment was only punctuated by the fact that was not the first time Clark had saved his life. His steel gray eyes looked over at Clark and saw the young man's desperation to get away.

Sure, Clark was used to the limelight, used to saving lives and dealing with reporters...as Superman...not Clark Kent. This is exactly what he didn't need. Everyday he fought to keep Clark Kent as unassuming a character as possible and this threatened to shatter those efforts. 

"You want to thank me Lex?" Clark finally said to the billionaire, "then make this story go away," he gestured to the reporter. He knew that Luthor had more than enough money and connections to squash this and probably pay off everyone at the party who witnessed anything. He felt less shame in cashing in this favor than he did about his momentary lapse of resolve in kissing Lex. "I'm leaving," he turned and walked towards the door, feeling Lex's eyes continue to bore into him until he was safely out of sight.

Once outside, Clark finally felt like he could breathe. It was inevitable that he would play over and over in his mind what had happened. He felt so damn stupid for...for staying on the floor...for allowing himself to taste the cool, sweet, porcelain flesh of Lex's neck and rub his arousal against his arch nemesis. This was Lex...Lex Luthor...murderer, liar, obsessive, morally questionable Lex Luthor. And it's like none of that mattered. 

He hated that he still looked upon his former friend with a longing and fondness that even lies and betrayals couldn't shake. Being in his presence was akin to suffocating and losing all conscious hints of sanity. Lex was purple silks and black leather...opulence and champagne...Porsche's and castles and penthouse apartments on dizzying skyscrapers. And Clark was the sunshine...the golden boy who longed for days back on the farm...he was flannel and blue jeans...tractors and trucks...barn lofts and ice fortresses...honesty and justice.

Yet both of them were unparalleled and isolated. Both were wrapped in secrets and tormented by the things they'd done, or missed the opportunity to do. Each strove for greatness, albeit in very different ways. Superman had squared off against Lex before and it was nothing like their Smallville days. Animosity burned between them and their opposing goals. Lex nearly killed him a few years ago for shit's sake. And here he was, trying to bring back the taste of Lex's skin on his tongue. None of it made sense. 

He needed to get Luthor out of his head, so he sped off, slipping into his Superman suit and determining that he would spend the rest of the night...hell, the rest of the week...saving people. People who weren't Lex Luthor, people who deserved saving.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was exhausted. After the gala he'd resolved to race around the world saving lives. Of course he'd return to Metropolis to sustain his career at the Daily Planet, but he only worked the minimum amount of required hours and White was letting him work from "home" more and more. That's the beauty of the age we live in isn't it? It's just as easy to sit at home in your pajamas with a lap top writing an article as it is in a stuffy office. 

What White didn't know was that Clark would pound out a few articles and spend the rest of his "down time" flying into burning buildings, stopping robberies, racing car crash victims to hospitals, etc. At some point, all the faces of the wounded and dying and crying would melt together in a conglomerate image of despair that Clark saw every time he attempted to close his eyes.

Sometimes, after failing to help someone or save a life, Clark would collapse in bed, exhausted, awake all night wondering if his efforts were futile. The world never stopped, death and destruction continued to reign, and even his successes paled in comparison to the horrors he witnessed. '

What had started as an attempt to get Lex out of his head only had the opposite effect. Now Clark couldn't seem to get out of his own head. With every mounting stressor he found himself mentally retreating...returning to Lex in his thoughts and dreams. He couldn't shake the overpowering urge to hover over Lexcorp, to reminisce about their friendship in Smallville, to fall asleep daydreaming of wrapping his arms around Lex's lithe muscular body. It was getting so bad that Clark wondered if there was some undiscovered form of kryptonite that had him losing his marbles. But there was no trickery involved here...just an obsession with his former friend, the burning desire to fix their shattered relationship, and pure lust. 

The hardest truth to accept was that they'd never recapture what they had. Clark knew that despite his every power, he could never reshape reality or create the life he so desperately longed for. Knowing that only made him even more depressed. 

He resigned himself to moping around his apartment and working on articles in his PJ's. Outside his windows the sun shone brightly, optimistically spilling mid morning light into the living room. With a yawn he cracked open the Mac and went straight to his work email. Talk about being out of the loop, he had sixty unread emails. He scanned the senders and subject lines and stopped dead in his tracks.

About halfway down there was an email from Luthorcorp. 

His stomach jumped in anticipation as he clicked on it and hungrily read the words. Lex was requesting his presence for a private interview...that was about all it said. Short and to the point, it wasn't even written by Lex himself. Clark huffed and shook his head, wondering which poor intern sap had the pleasure of typing up these impersonally curt messages. Clark leaned against the couch and rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. The invitation was for today...2pm.

Kent was glad that he hadn't read the email a week ago when it was first sent. Already, the day was stretching on, teasing Clark with how slowly time could pass as he waited for the afternoon to arrive. He answered his emails, finished up a story he'd been working on for three days and inhaled some barely edible leftovers before making his way to the shower.

The hot water was a welcome sensation, although being naked did not help his efforts of avoiding thinking about Lex. After shampoo and conditioner and soaping up he remained in the small space, breathing in the steam, hands planted against the wall as the water hit his chest. Finally the thought occurred to him that his water bill would be insane, so he reluctantly turned the metal knob until the water stopped flowing. The cool air outside of the cocoon of warmth came as a sharp slap to the senses. 

He didn't want to return to the real world, he just wanted to stay in the shower. 

The closer it got to 2pm, the more Clark's stomach twisted in anxious knots. A sensation that only grew as he neared Lexcorp, was escorted into the elevator and up to Lex's office. Clark hadn't been in Lex's office in years and he suddenly felt very naked without his Superman suit. 

Lex was waiting for him, sitting in an expensive black leather club chair with a glass of scotch in his right hand and his legs crossed. This was his domain, he looked effortlessly unconcerned, and simply nodded at Clark as he crossed the threshold. There was another black club chair facing Lex's and Clark crossed the room to sit. "Lex," he said with a plastered on smile. "I'm surprised that you arranged for this interview."

"Why is that Clark?" Lex took a sip of his amber liquid. 

"Well...I mean...it's pretty apparent that I'm not your favorite person Lex," Clark shifted in his seat, grabbing the recorder out of his suit jacket breast pocket. "Why do you want me to interview you?"

Lex gave a predatory smile that sent shivers down Clark's spine. "Well Clark, I believe that our last interview came to a premature end. You saved my life, I figured the least I could do was give you a one on one interview about the Met U wing. And I'm sure you have other questions regarding my plans and Lexcorp."

Clark nodded, shifting the recorder in his hand, playing with it without turning it on. "I find it hard to believe that you would open up to me about your plans or Lexcorp or anything really," Clark ventured. Lex leaned forward, holding the glass with both hands and stared into Clark's eyes. "Who knows Clark, I may be more open than you think. I mean...of course there are things I wouldn't want to share with Superman but I doubt you'll ask any questions about world domination," he smirked. 

The color drained from Clark's face and dread settled somewhere in the pit of his soul. 

"Oh don't look so surprised Clark, I've known for a few years now that you're Superman."

Every muscle in Kent's body remained rigid and he fought a powerful urge to bolt or deny what Lex was saying.

"You don't need to worry about me outing you Clark," Lex assured. "If that were my intention I would have done it when I found out. No, it wouldn't serve me in any way to reveal your 'secret identity,'" he used air quotes and chuckled at the notion that glasses and a goofy demeanor was enough to throw most off the scent. 

Clark sucked in a breath and leaned forward, mirroring Lex. "I find it impossible to believe that you wouldn't hold this over my head indefinitely," Clark whispered. "Lex Luthor passing up some real blackmail information? That doesn't sound like you Lex." 

Luthor's expression hardened. "It's a shame you think so little of me Clark."

"I don't think little of you at all Lex, it's the complete opposite. I'm just trying to figure out your motives. You always have an ulterior motive Lex...which is why I came in questioning why you really wanted this interview. I know it's not just about the gala or me saving your life, I was pretty much done interviewing you when that nut shot at you anyway. Why am I really here Lex? So you could tell me you know my secret?"

"No Clark, that's not why you're here."

"Then why?"


End file.
